


Warrior Queen Who Saved The Universe

by DarkEmb3r



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Shuri is alone, but she is totes a warrior queen, dont worry, her mom and brother are dead, it ends well, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEmb3r/pseuds/DarkEmb3r
Summary: After the events of The Battle of Wakanda, Shuri is left on her own. Becoming queen of Wakanda, she pulls together the last of the heroes on Earth and saves the universe from the mad titan.





	Warrior Queen Who Saved The Universe

No one had expected the Princess of Wakanda to be left alone. The last of the line of Black Panther, mother and brother murdered by the snap. But the 17-year-old stepped up and took her place on the throne.   
She was different now, the normally vibrant princess now constantly serious. Joking was left in the past. She had a country to pull from the rubbles of destruction.  
It took a lot for her to do so, but she put her entire time and effort into it.  
Traditions were momentarily forgotten, grief at the forefront of everyone's minds. The council was in shambles, many of them also having died with the snap.  
Shuri did whatever she could to pull Wakanda together. She was constantly going to the tribes to help them get back on their feet. So many funerals had been held, many without a body available.  
It was weeks before anyone bothered bringing up the challenge ceremony. By a stroke of luck, a child from the River Tribe had come across some of the heart-shaped flowers. And so the preparations began.  
When the day came Shuri stood in front of everyone, and no one challenged her. No one felt right doing so. And so she became the official Queen of Wakanda and the newest Black Panther.  
She became the definition of a strong figure, something the world greatly needed. She provided aid to those who needed it, strengthening Wakanda's alliances with other countries. She seemed to hold herself together well. Perhaps a little too well.  
What no one knew was that at night, when it was quiet and she was on her own, she grieved violently. She had no one to console her now, her brother no longer there when the nightmares took over. Her mother no longer there to guide her. She was truly and completely alone.  
And so she did what she could to console those still mourning. She rallied together her country and any other country she could. She called for any heroes still on Earth. Anyone with the ability to fight and who was willing to do so.  
And so they came, from every corner of the world. From every possible walk of life. They came. A force that was easily as big as the Wakandan force that T'challa had led. By the time she was 19, she had a force twice the size of the Wakandan force. And this time they were ready for Thanos.

They built an armada of spaceships, Thor and Rocket pitching in with advice on how to strengthen them. Another two years passed before they received news: Thanos had been spotted on a planet in a location far out on the edges of the galaxy. And so they loaded the entire army, a force of 50,000, and headed to him.   
It was a painstaking journey and took them almost two weeks to manage, not a lot of jump points were available for them. When they got there, they found they had caught Thanos off guard. Most of the army stayed behind, ready to attack if necessary but waiting for their cue.  
Shuri approached him diplomatically first, hoping perhaps he would listen. Her attempts were unappreciated, and moments later a force of about 5,000 approached to back Thanos. These were not easy targets either, far tougher than many of the aliens that had been fought before the snap.   
Within a few more minutes there was yet another battle, the final battle. It was a bloodbath, almost as bad as the previous one. Shuri led the charge, Thor on her right and Rocket on her left. It lasted for 4 Earth days, both sides gaining ground and then losing it.   
The final move occurred when an exhausted Shuri managed to sneak through the last few members of Thanos' army and attack him. It didn't take long for Thor to join her. Together they managed to defeat the mad titan, and mere moments later found the Infinity Gauntlet lying in the rubble of a nearby building. Together they headed back to the ships, the entirety of Thanos' army slaughtered. Many of their own were dead as well, and each was carried back to their ships. They headed home, unsure what to do with the gauntlet now that they had recovered it.   
Rather than letting any country get their hands on it, they placed it in Wakanda. And while Shuri would occasionally run tests on it, and on the stones, she was far to busy preparing for the recount of the final battle that the media seemed to believe humanity deserved. Even then, most of her time was spent honouring the many who had died in this final fight.  
It took her three years before she managed to figure out how to remove the stones, only three further days to make the decision to break the soul stone. And like that, people who had been dead for the past 7 years returned home, much to the disbelief of everyone who had survived.   
And when she saw her mother and brother for the first time in 7 years? The first thing she did was hug them and hold them as close to her as she could. The second thing she did was to completely break down, not caring if anyone saw her. When she calmed down she stared at T'Challa before simply saying "We must hold a ceremony."  
Eight days later a ceremony, in honour of those who had died to on those two fateful battles and ingratitude of those who had returned, was held. News had spread across the world almost overnight, and everyone that could was holding their own ceremonies. Candlelight vigils were scattered across the globe, videos of those who had died were played, and everyone was in a mixture of grief and gratitude.  
Shuri stepped down and allowed her brother to resume his place on the throne, and she took back to her role as the weapons manufacturer for Wakanda. But the events of 7 years ago stayed with her, haunted her, for the rest of her life. She never did gain back her playful atmosphere, something T'Challa mentioned once. She was changed, forever, by the events that took place. No longer was she a child, she lost that title years ago, but she was a warrior that had been given an impossible task and succeeded.   
Their mother passed away two years later, and so it was just her and T'Challa now. And that's how it was. T'Challa did end up marrying and having a child, a daughter. And Shuri? Well, she also married and had a son. And when T'Challa passed away and her niece became the rightful heir to the Wakandan throne? Well, Shuri gave her pointers when she needed them. Shuri died rather peacefully about 6 years after her brother. Passing away in her sleep at the age of 68, the story of Shuri the Warrior Queen who saved the universe was told all over the world, in every corner of the Earth, in every realm that was capable of being reached, and on every planet that a trigger happy raccoon could get to.

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be noted that the reason it took three years is Shuri has responsibilities, and has limited time while rebuilding (again) her people from the middle of pain. As a queen she has more responsibilities, and the gauntlet is actually fairly low since Thanos is no longer alive. I believe had she been solely focused on the gauntlet she would have gotten it figured out in a little over a year.


End file.
